Have I ever told you how much I love you?
by ArcherBaxter
Summary: The Ex-Thief Bakura remembers just how much he and his small lover have been through. And he wouldn't change any of it for the world. Kleptoshipping. Oneshot.


**Hello everyone. So, this is my first fanfiction. I really appreciate you taking the time you read it. It means so much to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Oh how I wish I did. I could corrupt so many people if I had that kind of power.**

**Note: This is kleptoshipping. (One of my absolute favorite shippings.) And I did want to make Bakura a little more soft. It makes him seem all soft and fluffy, no?**

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Bakura whispered to the small tri-color haired boy asleep on his lap. It was their wedding night, and the events that just unfolded had left both boys tired and happy. The ancient spirit had grown quite attached to the mini Pharaoh over the past couple years. Ever since Bakura had lost his way and got addicted to the rush of drugs and crime. It had become a downward spiral of hell for the former thief and he just couldn't figure a way out. That is, until Yugi showed him a light in himself that he never knew existed.

Yugi had met the spirit on his way home from school. Bakura was bloody from a fight with a dealer and high from a rather intoxicating substance. The whitenette was slouched in an alleyway, pressed against the cold brick wall. Yugi gasped and raced over to his side, shaking him desperately, trying to find signs of life. Soon enough, the spirit coughed and sputtered. Yugi spared no time swinging the others arm over his shoulder and lifting him up into a semi-standing position.

Yugi sighed as he was finally able to lay him down on the couch of his rather small living arrangement. He snatched the first-aid kit from under the sink and went to tend the rather painful looking wounds.

"Where am I?" Bakura wheezed out, his voice raspy and hoarse.

"You're at my place. Stay still Baku-chan, you need to rest." Yugi said, cleaning and wrapping even more gauze around a deep gash in the Spirits chest. Bakura just sighed and closed his eyes again, letting his mind drift off to nothing.

"Uhhhh...what's going on?" Bakura groaned, finally coming around. He slowly cracked his eyelids open, taking in the blue walls and dusty fan that creaked above his head.

"Oh Baku-chan, you're awake." Yugi pipped up from across the small room. Bakura eyed him carefully, not quite willing to move.

"How did I get here?" He questioned, noticing his shirtless form and rather large red-stained bandages around his torso and chest.

"I found you in an ally near school. I was so afraid you were dead." Yugi said, walking over to the white-haired mans side. Yugi placed a cool washcloth on his forehead and smiled, watching the spirit sigh with relief from the coolness. "I brought you back here and dressed your wounds. You started running a fever several hours ago. I've been changing out that towel ever since." Yugi said, resting a small hand over the others forehead.

"I guess I should thank you..." Bakura said quietly, closing his searing eyelids.

"No need to Baku-chan, the fact that you're alive is all I need. Now get some more rest, you still have a lot of healing to do." Yugi giggled, pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and draping it onto Bakura. The spirit could barely nod in compliance as the blackness took over him again.

The ex-thief king drifted in and out like that for several days, only to be woken up by Yugi insisting he drink water or nibble on a piece of toast. Bakura could hear the young boy sing to him when he began to toss and turn in his restless sleep. It was small little things like this that lead to the inevitable emotions that were slowly building in the once hard King of Theives.

Finally after several agonizing days for both parties, Bakura's fever broke, letting the whitenette free from it's strong grasp. Yugi had stayed at Bakura's bedside the entire time, praying that the spirit make it back to the land of the living.

"Here." Yugi said, handing the now fully conscious spirit a rather large muffin.

"What's this for?" Bakura questioned, eying the puffy pastry up and down.

"It's to celebrate you coming back to me." Yugi said, kissing Bakura on the cheek and walking away to fiddle with something in the kitchen. Bakura was thankful of the boy's leave, he didn't want to show off the fresh blush that he now sported.

Their relationship and only grown from there. As Yugi continually cared for the other, Bakura couldn't help but smile as the young one would walk beside him, hand in hand in case he needed the support from standing. Bakura had no idea where the feelings were stemming from, but he didn't really care anymore.

Three months later and Yugi had developed a rather strong fever himself. He could barely speak, let alone walk. But Bakura was right there, setting the boy's head on his lap and brushing his sweaty bangs out of his damp face.

"Bakura, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Yugi whispered, eyes still gently shut. Bakura smiled at the words. It was their way of letting the other one know they loved each other. It had started when neither one of them would confess it first, shooting each other glances and pacing back and forth in the small living space. It was quite awkward really, until Yugi burst out laughing one day. Bakura could only wonder what was so funny.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Yugi giggled at the sentence. Watching Bakura's eyes grow several sizes larger at the statement.

"Wait..did you just-" Bakura was cut off with a rather passionate kiss from the other.

"I believe I did." Yugi said, pulling back from the others lips.

Letting the memory fade from his mind, Bakura looked down to the small form that was curled up on top of him. Yugi was mumbling something about homework and dog-food when Bakura pressed a finger directly on the young boys lips.

"Sleep now Yugi, you'll be better in the morning." Bakura urged, leaning down to kiss his loves forehead. Yugi let out a soft sigh and nuzzled further into the warm lap, letting dreams take hold of him.

It had been almost a year since Yugi saved the spirit. Bakura had struggled with addiction far into his and Yugi's relationship. But now, he was going to face his demons head on. Bakura swallowed his pride and shoved the doors to the rehab clinic open with one swift movement. He was doing this for Yugi. So he could stay with Yugi.

The tri-color haired boy walked behind the other, hauling in a red suitcase filled with clothes and letters of love and support. Bakura had only just yesterday decided to get completely well. Because it was yesterday that Yugi had gotten down on one knee and given Bakura a silver band, in hopes of marrying the spirit. When that had happened, Bakura had actually cried. He wanted the future with the other, more then he ever wanted anything else. It had been his dream for a long time to forever wake up to the soft skin of the small boy, to kiss his ever-silky lips, to make passionate love to him, causing both to scream in pure ecstasy.

So this was it. Bakura was going to change his life, so he could forever be in Yugi's. Right after Bakura had signed his name and Yugi and set up a payment plan, it was time for the two lovers to part ways. With kisses and tears, the two let each others hands go, knowing it would be for the best. Right before Bakura had rounded the corner Yugi called out to him, "Kura-chan, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

And with those beautful words, Bakura smiled and walked into what would be three months of hell, knowing he would come out to find his lover on the other side.


End file.
